Mine!
by CreeperBones0
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro are deeply in love... with the same person, Tsuna. Through out the story Tsuna comes closer and closer to choosing either Mukuro the arrogant villain or Hibari the easily irritated officer.
1. Chapter 1, Begin!

Mine!

1

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds eager to spill out its built up water to make t rain. The breeze started picking up blowing softly waiting for the right moment to let out its angry rush of wind. The temperature is lowering by the minute its even making that _'swooshing'_ sound going down.

And of course unfortunately, Tsuna is locked up on the roof. He didn't mean for it to happen it just did. He was chasing Lambo and I-pin up to the roof and back but before he could get out Lambo locked the door calling him "Worthless Tsuna" He felt humiliated that a baby was able to lock him up on the roof.

"Ugh!" he shouted in frustration about to pull his own hair out 'how could I let hat happen?' he shook his head immediately "No get those thoughts out of your head!" he said giving himself a pep talk, he clenched his hands together "Okay…"

Tsuna dropped his head completely defeated "How?" The wind picked up blowing the young student's hair every which way "Bur, cold, ugh" he shivered taking hold of his arms and rubbed them up and down "I need to get out of here or I'm going to catch a cold."

_Bam!_ Tsuna yelped startled by the sudden noise. "Violation" words spoke out from behind. That cold bitter tone he knew too well "Hibari?" he guessed turning around.

"School is over; it's against school rules to be here." There Hibari was standing in the middle of the roof, arms crossed together and not to mention he has a beautiful glare on his face.

Tsuna gulped "I-I know" his voice was shaking "but um I got locked up here so" Hibari walked forward "Is that a lie?" the innocent boy shook his head "No, of course not."

Tsuna hated being alone with Hibari he always felt insecure and anxious. He never knows what to do with himself.

Hibari hates being alone with Tsuna he always feels way more irritated around him. He never knows what to do with himself.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku" an eerie laugh emerged from the back corner of the roof. The two standing on their feet instantly looked over; it was Mukuro with that devilish smile on his face. He looks like he's been sleeping this whole time. That irritated Tsuna 'How could he not hear me yell out for help while I was banging on the door?!'

The sleepy, older student stalked his way to the others "What seems to be the problem _Officer_?" the way he said officer made Tsuna cringed however the spite wasn't aimed for him but for Hibari.

Hibari ignored him and continued in all seriousness "Both of you are on school grounds in after school hours" "So?" Mukuro shot back intensifying his stare. He simply can't stand Hibari for… he glanced down at Tsuna, who was being insanely cute while being hysterically nervous… for his own reasons.

"So, get out."

"Ku, ku, ku" but Hibari does amuse Mukuro "Yes, _sir._" He said sarcastically, putting his arm around Tsuna's waist "Huh?" The young boy gasped. Hibari's eyes widen, partially shocked 'to be so bold' He's impressed though, he wish he could be that daring with Tsuna. Mukuro leaned close to Tsuna's ear "We'll leave right away."

For an odd reason Tsuna's heart is racing. And something's wrong with his stomach that's never been that way before it was like butterflies. His cheeks felt like they were on fire 'but that only happens when I… blush?' The tiny brunette is in fact blushing as if two rose petals landed on his cheeks. "Um… Mukuro?"

"We'll be on our way" Mukuro cooed sliding past Hibari ignoring Tsuna's whining and pleas of embarrassment. He loved the way this small boy squirmed next to him because he's squirming next to _him_ and not the other.

The two were out the door leaving the _other_ all alone with himself.

Hibari clenched his teeth, dropping his chin to his chest "What am I doing?" he shook his head. He knows exactly what he's doing. He's pushing the one he likes away. Letting another guy take what should be his. 'Why am I loosing to such a looser?'

~ The bottom of the stairs

"Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted before he was finally able to shove him away. "Ha" he sighed, feeling accomplished. Mukuro just chuckled 'this boy' "You know" he grabbed the brunette's chin "You owe me now"

"Huh?" Tsuna questioned, puzzled. Mukuro moved in, his face only inches away from Tsuna's. The unfamiliar butterflies emerged from the young student's stomach again 'Wha?' he doesn't know what to do. He's completely petrified against Mukuro's stare. It's mesmerizing.

"I think" Mukuro's voice is cool and deep. He's railing Tsuna in, putting him further into the moment "I deserve something like…"

_Chu_. Mukuro's lips touched Tsuna's sweetly. He didn't want to startle the younger too much, so it's just a simple kiss.

Tsuna finally snapped out of his daze and with a start, that the thing that woke him up is lips. Soft, warm lips. 'No! Wait this isn't right!' He began to struggle, and for a moment he broke free, but Mukuro wouldn't give up this his lips were forced back on Tsuna's.

When Tsuna tried to bang against the wall 'Hibari he'll hear!' his hands were grabbed and thrown over his head, with Mukuro's tight hold. Mukuro can't take it anymore; his tongue pushed its way in, making the other flinch.

His tongue teased and played with Tsuna's mouth. It was wet and hot, far from the kiss a second ago. Tsuna minding is going crazy 'Why is this happening?!' and he's irritated at himself for feeling bad because this is his first French kiss… 'I suck!'… 'Should I suck?'

Mukuro finally released the confused boy "We'll…" he gazed down into Tsuna's brown eyes "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

Fury surged through Tsuna which gave him enough courage to push Mukuro away "Go to hell!" Mukuro blinked, startled "?" Tsuna whipped his lips "What's your problem" even though he's able to tell the older boy he still can't look him in the eyes "Why did you do that?"

Mukuro chuckled putting his arm around Tsuna's waist, making him yelp "Hey!" The older boy placed a finger on the younger's lips "Shhhh…" his voice is different from before, it doesn't sound like he's teasing him anymore "I did it because…"

The roof door slammed opened "Mukuro" It's Hibari, his face is extra scary, way intimidating than before "What do you think you're doing?" He glanced at Tsuna who was pleading to him with his big brown eyes, saying _"Help!" _Hibari turned back to Mukuro and slowly started walking down the stairs

Mukuro stuck his tongue out, disrespectfully "None of your damn business" his hand moved from Tsuna's lips to his cheek "I'm busy, can't you tell?" he leaned into the boy's face, making him move his stare from Hibari to Mukuro.

Hibari's eyes widen seeing the scene and for the first time, in a very long time, he can't move "Tsuna" Mukuro snickered, about to touch the brunette's lips again for another delicious taste.

Hibari snapped out of it, grabbing Mukuro's collar and dragged him away from Tsuna. The small brunette fell back on the floor "Ah!" Hibari slammed Mukuro against the wall, eyes blazing with fury. Tsuna doesn't know what to do, he's so frightened 'Hibari just went crazy and Mukuro… well… he, he" Tsuna couldn't finish, he was too flustered.


	2. Chapter 2, Fight!

Mine!

1

"Fu, fu, fu, fu" Mukuro snickered, showing no fear "Officer, how bold of you." Hibari didn't loose face, he just scowled at Mukuro. "Um," Tsuna interrupted. The other two, hearing the cute, flustered voice, turned their attentions, forgetting what they were doing. Tsuna's big brown eyes always pierced through the boy's heart. They're very seductive. "Let's not fight" Tsuna pleaded getting up "We can all just forget and go home…"

Hibari scowled, thinking Tsuna is the most hopeless guy in the world as Mukuro's mouth dropping, feeling offended that Tsuna just wanted to forget about their wonderful kiss.

"R-right?" Tsuna stuttered, taking a step back, reading the grim atmosphere 'Maybe that wasn't a great idea but they don't have to look at me like that!'

Hibari shook his head "Shut it, I'm not letting this asshole go until I bite him to death." "Ha!" Mukuro laughed "Yeah, you able to bite me to death, right, just like I was able to hold onto my virginity."

"You make me sick"

"And you're no Tsuna either"

"Wha?" Tsuna asked, turning a bit pink 'What did he say?' Mukuro sneered, "I said you're cute." Now Tsuna was red "Huh?!" no guy has ever called him cute, not even once in his life. He didn't know if he liked it or is insulted by it.

Hibari slammed Mukuro harder against the wall "Hey! Pay attention!" The older boy grabbed onto the other's collar too "I was having a moment!"

"Well stop having your so called 'moment' and get serious"

"Fu,fu,fu Alright how about we fight this out, on the roof, like men"

Hibari pulled away, sneering "Alright Herbivore, if you want to play?" He pulled out his two Tonfa's, "then let's play." Mukuro nodded, taking out a long, silver spear "Just what I've been waiting to hear."

"Oh, Crap…" Tsuna cringed, seeing the lust for blood in both of the armed men's eyes. He clasped his hands together out of worry… 'This can't end well' His heart ache for the two, he couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he really doesn't want to see either of them hurt. Not because he hates violence but because… he sincerely cares for their well being.

~ Back on the Roof

The sky is even worse then before, it's much darker and has more rain clouds. The wind had picked up, making the temperature drop.

Hibari and Mukuro are across from each other, at the ends of the roof. Tsuna (who they forced to come) is standing by the wall (forcibly). The other two are glaring down to each other, eagerly wanting to hit their opponent.

"How about this," Hibari growled "I'll let you live if you apologize to Tsuna."

Tsuna gasped "Hibari?" his heart beat speed up and his cheeks made the perfect shade of rosy red 'He's doing this for… me?' Mukuro noticed the change in Tsuna's expression; it irritated him "No!" he shouted "Go fuck yourself!"

"Fine" Hibari shrugged. He went into his fighting stance, ready for his opponent. Mukuro did the same, but catched one more look at Tsuna's adorable face for courage.

Thunder boom, creating the perfect start for the fight but it only sent fear down Tsuna's spine, he became petrified with fear "N-no"

Mukuro was the first to move, racing across the roof. He lifted his spear ready for the kill. However Hibari isn't that easy. Hibari took a step back before pouncing at Mukuro. Un-expected, Muruko took a hit to the stomach, breath being taken from him. He crouched down, holding his stomach "Bastard"

Hibari chuckled, getting back into his stance. He's surprisingly, amused by this.

Another boom of thunder screamed from the sky. Tsuna whimpered, silently. He stepped back, hitting the wall 'St-stop' "Please" he can't stand the thunder but not as much as the…

Mukuro seized his opportunity and swung at Hibari, who blocked, then spun to Mukruo's side going for an attack. Full aware this time, Mukuro slashed his spear through Hibari's uniform, drawing a bit of blood.

Hibari, refusing to back down, gritted his teeth to ignore the pain and punched Mukuro square in the mouth also getting blood as a result.

"Shit!" Mukuro cured whipping the blood from his lips. He hasn't been hit that hard in a while 'at least he means business' He lifted his spear again, going for Hibari's head. Hibari raised his tonfa, blocking the attack. He threw Mukuro away "Like hell you'll get away with that stupid attack."

"Fuck you"

Boom! The clouds seemed to shout. Again, Tsuna felt the cold fear inflict his body as he slid down the wall. He could no longer stand, his legs trembling so bad, his whole body is trembling for that matter.

Hibari kicked at Mukuro as he blocked and maneuvered away. The two are completely oblivious to Tsuna's fear. Mukuro, had it with all the kicking, kicked back. Their legs hit each other, both receiving implicit pain. They flinched back, both stopping.

They're both huffing and puffing, getting tired but… 'Don't you dare give up' Mukuro demanded of himself. 'I refuse to give Tsuna to this man!' Hibari thought, squeezing the handles of his tonfa.

Right as they were about to clash weapons again lightening filled the sky…

The one thing Tsuna is most scared of, not the thunder but the lightening… "AH!" Tsuna shouted, covering his head with his arms, pushing his head between his legs

Hibari and Mukuro instantly stopped fighting, stunned. "Tsuna?' they both whispered, finally looking at the poor, scared, boy. Boom! Thunder went off again "Ah!" Tsuna yelped, pulling himself tighter into the fettle position.

The weapons dropped from the boys' hands. "Tsuna?" they asked again, walking closer to the small boy. They raised their hands for Tsuna, offering themselves to him. "M-Mukuro," Tsuna stuttered, slightly lifting his head, showing the tears in his eyes "Hi-Hibari."

"Tsuna!" They shouted, crouching down next to him. Mukuro rested his palm on Tsuna's head caressing the brown hair "Tsuna," his voice is sweet and calm "are you afraid of the thunder?" All Tsuna could do was nod.

Hibari sat there, motionless, dumb founded. He has no idea what to do in this sort of situation. Should he hug him? Talk him through it? He has no clue. He feels jealous of Mukuro. He wishes he could be so affectionate like he can… that may be one of the reasons he hates Mukuro so much.

"Tsuna, just calm down, take a deep bre-" Mukuro began to say but

Lightening engrossed the sky, shaking the entire ground. Tsuna yelled, jumping into Hibari's arms, hiding his tear stained face in Hibari's chest. Hibari, not knowing what else to do, hugged the young boy back. He could feel the fear coming from Tsuna, the way he trembled and how his cold, wet tears spilled on his shirt. He pulled him in tighter, hoping to stop the shaking 'He's cold'

"Hey!" Mukuro whined, shouting up another, unneeded storm "Why did you jump in his arms?! I was the one helping!" Tsuna turned his head from underneath Hibari's arms "S-sorry, he w-was closest"

"Uh-huh" Mukuro sighed, crossing his arms. He stood up, angry but didn't want it to show. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"What was your first conclusion?" Hibari scoffed, rubbing Tsuna's back.

.

4


	3. Chapter 3, Confess!

Chapter 3 Confess!

Mukuro snapped his head at Hibari, glaring down at him "Listen all I'm trying to do is help!"

_Boom!_ The thunder went off again. Tsuna yelped, pulling himself more into Hibari's chest "N-no."

Hibari's brow narrowed "Mukuro," he looked down at the top of Tsuna's brown head and thought 'For him.' "Truce?" He hugged Tsuna, hating to say that.

"Fine" Mukuro growled. He only agreed because of Tsuna 'I hate how he makes me so weak… With other people I'm so strong but with him I'm… I'm a mess.'

"But only for now!"

"Duh, you idiot." Hibari sneered "Like hell I'd stay on good terms with you"

"You're impossible!"

"G-guys?" Tsuna stuttered, taking a peak up "St-stop for now… Pl-please?" The two rivals gazed into the teary, brown eyes and melted.

Mukuro turned away "Right! I'll get us out of here!" He sounded heroic. Hibari chuckled at the irony 'Heroic? Mukuro?'

Mukuro looked to the door and sneered, "Ku, ku, ku." Hibari frowned "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro ignored him, kicking his foot so hard against the door, it fell "HA!" he shouted, laughing at the pathetic door, that didn't stand a chance against his awesome power.

Hibari was trembling with fury "IDIOT! It wasn't locked!"

BOOM! Thunder screamed, lightning shocked, spilling through the sky. "Ah!" Tsuna cried, weeping hysterically onto Hibari's shirt, staining it with his tears.

Guilt hit the two. If they had stopped fighting earlier, they'd be inside by now. The two silenced themselves. Mukuro stepped inside as Hibari helped Tsuna up with him.

But Tsuna could barely walk he was so afraid, so Hibari picked him up in his arms, gently. He pulled Tsuna in deeply "Shhh…" he couraged, "It's alright."

He carried the crying boy inside. Mukuro walked down the stairs, reaching for the door "Hey, is this one-" he turned the handle "locked?" it was. He frowned "Can I kick this one down?"

"You can try" Hibari shrugged, letting Mukuro lift his foot for another kick. "But you could break your foot" Hibari warned under his breath, hoping Mukuro didn't hear. But he did and shot his foot down "Never mind!"

Hibari walked down the stairs, sighing "This is annoying." Mukuro nodded sliding down the wall "Now what?" he honestly didn't know, but they had to make Tsuna feel better somehow and being here isn't going to do it.

Hibari sat down as well, making sure he didn't drop Tsuna. He was hugging the small boy again. When…

Boom! The thunder went off again, making Tsuna cringe and grasp Hibari's shirt, almost ripping it.

Mukuro leaned into the crevasse of Hibari's arm and leg, facing the side of Tsuna's head "Hey" he grabbed his face turning him his way "I've got this, just wait a second." Tsuna made a tiny nod.

Mukuro stood up, surprising Hibari "What are you doing?"

He ignored that and walked to the near window, opening it, letting fierce winds pour out "I'll be back!"

"Mukuro!"

Mukuro jumped out the window, making Hibari shoot up, still holding Tsuna "Mukuro!" However he was already gone "Ugh," he groaned "That ass left us alone."

Hibari noticed Tsuna was still trembling and crying "But that's not important." He sighed. 'What am I suppose to do?' He feels like a complete and total idiot. He should be able to do something.

Boom! Again the thunder came around. Tsuna yelped "Hibari!" Pink flashed across Hibari's face as if it were the lightening itself.

Hibari closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Tsuna's shoulder, deciding it.

He said nothing as he lifted his head and took Tsuna's chin bringing his teary face up and thought 'he's pathetic but…'

Tsuna didn't know what Hibari was doing, he's just so warped by the fear it was hard to tell anything really.

"But" Hibari said leaning into Tsuna's face "He's adorable" Their lips touched, tenderly and softly. Tsuna's tears stopped and his eyes widened "Hm!"

Hibari, with full experience, moved his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna could instantly tell how different this kiss was. Mukuro's was violent and hungry while Hibari's is just eager, but sweet.

Hibari leaned Tsuna back, topping him on the floor, continuing the kiss. Tsuna's face is red and his head was going crazy 'What in the world?' again he was kissed. And again he didn't know why, nor did he understand.

_Boom!_ Tsuna broke from the kiss with a gasp and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck like a scared kitten "A-ah!"

Hibari sighed, "Dammit." under his breath. That damned storm.

He finally got a kiss though, so it was a win in his mind.

"Hey," Mukuro growled, emerging from the window "I leave for five minutes and you're on top of him" he jumped down, putting his foot on Hibari's back "Who's the pig now?"

"You" Hibari said, instantly. He kicked up, hitting Mukuro's knee on his other leg "What'd you get, herbivore?"

Mukuro, dismissing that little attack and pulled out a large head set that's made to cover the ears and an old mp3 player "This."

He bent down and put the head phones over Tsuna's ears and turned on the music. The music was old but still soothing, he couldn't here anything but the music.

Tsuna slowly let go Hibari and whipped his tears.

BOOM! Thunder sounded off like a gun shot. Tsuna didn't notice at the least, but the lightening he did see, but the lightening isn't what scares him. He was just surprised he didn't hear the thunder.

The brunette smiled big and warmly. The two others' cheeks hinted pink, taken back by the sudden cuteness. Tsuna looked p to Mukuro still smiling "Thank you." He turned to Hibari and chuckled, feeling a bit silly for all the trouble he's caused "Thank you."

"Ku, ku, ku" Mukuro sneered, sliding down the wall. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him to his side, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist "Don't mention it."

Hibari thought Mukuro sounded quite pleased with himself, it disgusted him.

With a long tired sigh he moved to the other side of Tsuna, putting _his_ arm around Tsuna's neck, moving Tsuna's cheek on his shoulder.

Mukuro snapped at him and Hibari did the same, giving each other the-I'm-going-to-kill-you-look and without mercy.

Tsuna not noticing snuggled against the wall and the others, getting comfortable. He's so tired, it had been such a long day and with all that's just happened really wiped him out.

Mukuro broke off the glare and became serious. Hibari was a little startled by it but he didn't loose face 'He's planning something' he thought, tightening his hold on Tsuna.

Mukuro leaned into Tsuna's face and took his chin. Tsuna didn't have the strength or reason to refuse him, so he let Mukuro hold his chin.

Hibari's stomach flipped, he knows what Mukuro's planning and was sickened by it, not because it's bad but because he's not the one who going to say it first.

Mukuro turned the music down only by a little and said "Tsuna I-"

Hibari clenched his fists and said, together with Mukuro "I love you!"

Tsuna's eyes widen and his mouth gaped… "Huh?"

The two boys didn't even let him recover.

Mukuro snapped back at Hibari giving him an even worse look than before "Hibari! What the hell?!"

"What, idiot?"

"You don't say a confession with someone! Especially for the same person!"

"Since when?"

Hibari has never been good with this sort of thing so he doesn't really understand where Mukuro is coming from but he doesn't care.

Meanwhile, while the boys fought Tsuna's mind turned to mush 'L-love? But I'm a guy! They know that right? I know I'm not that athletic or anything, but that doesn't make me at the equivalence of a girl!

Mukuro ripped Tsuna away from Hibari, snapping Tsuna out of La-La land "Back off Officer! I'm not above killing you for him!"

"Huh?!" Tsuna gasped.

Hibari laughed, coldly "Yeah right, Herbivore." He snatched Tsuna's other arm and pulled Tsuna his way "I'll bite you to death, if you don't back off"

"Wait Guys-" Tsuna pleaded but was ignored… again.

"No you back off!" Mukuro shouted back tugging Tsuna back to him.

Now playing tug of war with Tsuna as the rope they completely forgot about listening to anything Tsuna ha to say.


	4. Chapter 4, Help!

:: Author::

I'm SOOOORRY!!! It's taken so long! You all probably don't even remember what's happened!!! I'm sorry… but here is the next chapter, hopefully I'll update quicker next time::::

Chapter 4,

The next morning of the roof incident, Tsuna's Mom drag him out by the ear shouting. "Tsu-kun, how can you make me worry so much?!" The young man with the aching ear was too embarrassed to look or say good bye to the others.

… Hibari and Mukuro just walked out, replaying the night again and gain in their minds. The two may hate each other and constantly say they're nothing alike, but the fear of rejection they feel is the same.

"Why meeee?" Tsuna whined, falling back on his bed. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this crazy situation?!

"Deserve what?"

"AH!" Tsuna shot up. Swiftly, he looked back and forth for what ever the heck said that… his stomach twisted. He thinks he knows who it is, but he really wants to be wrong. He looked down, seeing Reborn.

"Ciaossu." The little hitman greeted. Tsuna sighed, feeling stupid for freaking out… but wait. He raised an eyebrow to Reborn. "Reborn… How did you read my thoughts?"

"Don't change the subject."

"_He won't answer!!" _Tsuna exclaimed in his mind, it's his habit.

"Pay attention!" Reborn dropped kicked Tsuna right to the ground. "AGH!" Tsuna cried… Why him? He grabbed his hurt face and sat back up.

"Now tell me." Reborn demanded and Tsuna knows better than to say no to him… well he doesn't know better, but he knows enough not to get killed.

With one more sigh, Tsuna explained in the less detailed and most vague way he could think of. "Well let's just say you know these two guys… and they tell you that they" He turned red just by saying the word. "L-love you… but you're a guy. What's a person supposed to-"

A snot bubble appeared from Reborn's nose. Tsuna shot up and snapped "REBORN!" How can he just fall asleep?! Tsuna huffed, angrily then stomped out of his room. He's not in the mood for Reborn right now.

Reborn blinked, popping the bubble. Being amused Reborn smiled and chuckled. He crossed his arms, saying to Leon who crawled to the tip of his hat. "Mukuro and Hibari are going to have to do something big if they're going to get through to him…"

On the way to school Tsuna thought of every possible thing he could do. He could confront them and say to them both of them. "I don't know you guys very well and you guys are… guys." No, no he's going to get 'bitten' to death by Hibari and raped by Mukuro.

He could runaway! Yeah! He'll just avoid them…

For

The

Rest

Of

His

Life…

It's going to be a long, long, long day, life even. Right when Tsuna was about to enter the dark emo corner of his mind, he heard two familiar voices. "Tsuna!" "Tenth!"

He turned around and smiled, he could have even cried, it was Yamamoto and Gokudera. He ran over to them like his life depended on it. Yamamto laughed and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "What's wrong with you?"

Gokudera slapped his hand away. "Watch it baseball nut!" Yamamoto ignored him like he usually does and laughed even more. Tsuna juts smiled. "Guys, I'm so glad you're here."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Gokudera asked, a little slow. Yamamto laughed again, "I just asked that."

"I know! Is it wrong to ask again?!"

"Aw, I bet you just weren't paying attention."

"Listen you!" The two walked on, fighting over Gokudera's listening skills, completely ignoring Tsuna… Tsuna sighed. Why him?

When the three friends reached the school, Yamamto waved and left for early morning baseball meeting. The remaining two walked inside, when Hibari emerged from the disciplinary committee room. Instantly, Tsuna yelped, grabbed Gokudera's arm "Tenth?!" he shout, surprised as Tsuna ran them both for the janitor's closet.

Tsuna closed the door and turned the light on. "Tenth?" Gokudera cocked his head and reached for him. "Sssh!" Tsuna insisted, making Gokudera flinch back.

They were silent for a while. Tsuna wanted to make sure Hibari was gone; he's not planning to take any chances with this whole fiasco.

~Meanwhile

Mukuro walked down the hall, frowning. All the students are staying as far away as they can from him. He's pouring out this dark ominous mist that nobody wants to be pulled into.

He just can't get last night out his head, the taste of Tsuna's mouth, the warmth of his body.. but then reality sank in and he also remembered Hibari is in the picture. Furious and sexually frustrated Mukuro punched the wall, making everyone near flinch.

"Ku, fu, fu, fu I swear that I'll kill that damned officer."

When he was about to take it out on a near by nerdy looking boy, he heard a crash from the janitor's closet. "?"

Curiously he walked over and listened. "Ow, Gokudera you're hurting me." All the color from Mukuro's face drained… that was Tsuna. He heard something else, that octopus head guy. "Just wait, it'll be over in a second."

Mukuro's clenched his teeth and grabbed the doors handle. With all the fury he has, he ripped the door off its hinges, revealing Gokudera on top of Tsuna (they're covered with cleaning supplies, but all Mukuro saw was Tsuna being pinned).

Tsuna gasped. "Mu-!" Mukuro grabbed Gokudera and threw him across the hall, "Ah!" Shocked, Tsuna got up. "Gokudera." When he tried to go help his friend, Mukuro took his hand and dragged him away.

"Wait! Hold on!" Tsuna pleaded, but Mukuro just squeezed the smaller boy's hand. Tsuna flinched and stayed quite. He looks so angry… Tsuna doesn't know what he did, but he feels guilty for it.

Finally, Mukuro pulled him in an empty classroom, already shouting. "What were you doing!"

'He sounds so angry…'Tsuna thought. Wait, why is he angry? "I don't know what your talking about." He said truthfully.

"Don't play dumb! Why was he on top of you?!"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked… "Oh!... oh." His face turned red and he shook his head frantically "N-no! It wasn't what you think?!"

Mukuro sneered and closed in on the smaller boy. "Ku, fu, fu, fu what do I think, _Tsunayoshi_."

When Tsuna backed up, Mukuro took a step up. They did this until Tsuna was finally against the classroom's window. "Weeeell?" Mukuro cooed. Tsuna continued to blush as he said. "I-I'm not saying it."

"Hmph," He's a little disappointed. I would have been cute if Tsuna said 'Octopus head was going to rape me…' He still had to know. "Than what did happen?"

"G-Gokudera bumped into the janitor's shelf and knocked everything down. He sort of just fell on me. You came in before he could open the door and get off me." Tsuna's voice was shaking, but he's happy he was able to get the whole thing out with Mukuro starring at him.

Mukuro blinked. He just started laughing. Tsuna was confused. 'Was it something I said?' Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's shoulder to keep himself from dieing of laughter on the floor. "Ha, ha! Ugh, I'm so stupid."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, heh heh. I was getting so crazy over nothing." He whipped a fake tear and sighed. Tsuna smiled. "Weirdo."

That smile took Mukuro off guard, making him lightly blush. But that sweetness melted and turned into a sinister sneer. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What?!" Tsuna yelped, as Mukuro took his chin with eyes filled with that dreaded lust Tsuna remembers too well. "Uhh. I need to get going sooooo" Tsuna made a move for the door.

Mukuro snickered. "Ku, fu, fu, fu." And grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go?"

Without any other ideas, Tsuna bit Mukuro and ran out before Mukuro could even flinch from the bite. Mukuro sneered and evilly cracked his knuckles. "Ku, fu, fu that boy is going to get it even if he wants it or not." He ran after his future prey.

As Tsuna was running down the hall he felt a sickening shiver. 'I don't wanna know!'

~Meanwhile

Hibari walked down the hall, making his morning rounds when he came to Gokudera. He frowned (not like he wasn't before, now it's just scarier now). "Hey, Herbivore, get up you're loitering the hall."

" Ugh" Gokudera started mumbling random things. "Tsuna, closet, crash, door gone, Mukuro, throwing, bye-bye Tsuna and Mukuro."

Like a knife, that incoherent babble cut Hibari deep. He grabbed the octopus head's collar and lifted him to his feet. "Where are Tsuna and Mukuro?"

Being that Gokudera is still disoriented all he could say was. "Bye-Bye." Impatient and Furious Hibari threw Gokudera against the wall and left him there to pass out.

Where could they have gone? He ran down the halls looking in each room, but they were no where to be found. He swears if Mukuro did anything he's going kill him the most painful and shameful way he could think of… cutting of his man hood. Maybe he'll do that anyways.

~Meanwhile

Tsuna huffed and puffed, resting in the boy's bathroom, in one of the stalls. That may be the fastest he's ever ran… well he fell down a couple of times, but at least he got here without Mukuro catching up to him.

The door opened. The foot steps entering were hard and quick, their sounds echoed through the whole bathroom. Curious, Tsuna peeked through the stall's crack. It's Hibari! Tsuna recoiled back and covered his mouth to stop his yelp.

Hibari looked in each stall, but the last one was locked. He jiggled the door, but it wouldn't open. Inside Tsuna was freaking out. 'What do I do?! What?!'

Suspicious, Hibari peaked under the stall, no feet. That made him angry, as a disciplinary officer that someone would lock a door, so other students couldn't get in…

Hibari got on the ground and wiggle underneath, when he heard. "H-Hibari?"

Pink splashed across Hibari's face, but he hit it to the ground so Tsuna couldn't see. "What are you doing?" Hibari growled. Tsuna didn't know what to tell him 'I'm hiding from Mukuro so he doesn't…" he turned red from the thought.

Hibari peaked up and saw Tsuna blushing. He could only guess Mukuro had something to do with this. Hibari tiredly sighed and got up. He scratched his head awkwardly. "…" He wanted to ask about last night and what he thought about everything but nothing would come out.

Tsuna knows what's on Hibari's mind… so he said. "H-Hibari, last night. I want to thank you again for helping me and- um-."

'How did he know what I was thinking?' Hibari felt a little warm from that. He reached for the small boy when,

_Bam! _"Tsuna?!" Mukuro shouted, slamming the door open. He entered.

Hibari instantly and quietly got up on the toilet, hovering around Tsuna. Tsuna is so close to Hibari. Seeing him now, he looks so big and much stronger than him. He blushed. Tsuna was about to say something but Hibari covered his mouth, motioning him to stay quiet. Tsuna nodded.

Mukuro walked to every stall, but they were all empty. When he reached to the last one, he knocked. "Hello?" No answer… He grabbed the door and shook it back and forth "Hello?!"

When he shook the door, he shook the whole stall, which Hibari was using for a balance. Hibari lost footing and fell backwards with Tsuna. Hibari hit his head on the door and then the floor, his head poking out of the stall. Tsuna landed on Hibari's soft chest, making him even more flustered.

Mukuro's dark ominous mist returned as he ripped opened the bathroom's stale (:: Author 2 doors in one day, new record::) revealing Tsuna on top of that damned officer.

Mukuro pulled Hibari out by his school jacket and held him up, "You bastard." Hibari, out of no where pulled out his tonfas and hit Mukuro's stomach, scolding him. "You owe the school three hundred dollars and another three hundred for the janitor's door… and you've got detention."

Furious Mukuro pulled his trident, "Oh I've been itching for a fight." He sneered. "And I'm more than happy it's you, _officer_."

"_Herbivore._"

Tsuna got up from the ground and saw their fighting stances. 'Not again.' "Uh, guys…"

Mukuro made the first move, swinging his trident at Hibari's head. Hibari ducked down and slammed a tonfa in Mukuro's stomach.

The fight continued. Tsuna has to stop them. With every hit they both receive his heart wrenches. A light bulb flashed over Tsuna's head. He pulled off his shoe and waited for the boys to leave the sinks. He ran over and filled his shoe with water.

"Stop fighting!!" Tsuna yelled and splashed the boys with water. The boys stopped and blinked, now drenched with cold water.

They looked to Tsuna, Hibari glaring and Mukuro sneering. Tsuna begins to regret his actions. "U-um, well you guys had to stop fighting. You two were going to hurt each other."

'He didn't want me to get hurt…' Hibari and Mukuro thought at the same time.

The atmosphere set to the mood of last night, reminding everyone of it. Mukuro was the one to ask. "Tsuna, what is your answer?" Hibari made no comment. Tsuna slightly turned pink… He knows what he needs to say.

"I don't know either of you… and I'm not the kind of person to go into something blind folded. It's not that I hate either of you, but I-" he was about to say he doesn't feel that way towards them, but he stopped himself. 'What does that mean?' "I don't know how I feel…" Those words slipped out.

Mukuro sneered. "So that wasn't technically a no."

Hibari blinked and starred at Mukuro, 'What is he spouting?'

"It was more like a wait and see." Mukuro shrugged and stalked up to Tsuna. "I'm willing to wait." He kissed Tsuna's soft cheek, putting his arm around Tsuna.

Hibari angrily glared at Mukuro, but softened his stare for Tsuna. His voice was quite and monotone… but it was filled, in Tsuna's mind emotional. "I'll wait as long as it takes… I want you." He walked over as well, ignoring Mukuro and hugged him. "So take me into consideration."

Tsuna's eyes are wide. 'They still…' he smiled, wisely and said. "Okay" in the sweetest voice Hibari and Mukuro have ever heard.

"Hey," Mukuro growled. "_Officer_ get off of him." Hibari just glared at Mukuro, then suddenly stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Mukuro shouted, jumping back. "You asshole!"

"_Herbivore_."

Hibari let go of Tsuna and went into his stance, Mukuro followed. "Ku, fu, fu…"

"Someone help meeeee" Tsuna whined.

Unfortunately… nobody is going to help him. :D

9


End file.
